mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Paladin Aladin/A new Savegame for testing
today I will start a completely new savegame to test some ingame facts ... so, if the ingame date really matters the triggering of some missions and other events I will massively cheat, hex-edit and use my beloved trainer program ... so no really fair game, but for fun and gaining of knowledge :) Now and then I will report my experiences, but only if I'm in the mood and not on a regular basis. First action will be, starting that new game with the Trainer and CheatEngine running in the background, to test, what happens if the ingame time is stopped at the arrival in Portia and to search from the beginning for the 5.250 Reputation Points, Higgins is starting with ... hehe, they won't last for long :P So "Have fun" to you and me :) ---- 'Elena '''was born on 1.28. ... a small person with dark hair and brown eyes, but (thanks to the trainer) tough enough, to withstand all the enemies out there ... persistent enough, to run around the world ... kind to all people and pets, so she gains 10,000 Relationship points instantly ... with a well prepared wallet ... with a magic toolbar, that increases all stackable items to 999 ... with enough "very stable genius", to master all skills at the first try ... and with the ability to stop or run the time at her will :) ... and (thanks to me) with that kind of black humor, I like :P And there are actually some new findings: * the player arrives in Portia on the 1.01. at 3:00pm * this first day is nearly fully scripted, only at the first few steps from the harbor towards the workshop, the player may gather some rubber fruits by kicking the trees nearby ... if trying to run a bit away (maybe to find the first Treasure Chest), the player gets a warning, not to leave Presley ... the poor guy may feel lonely or so ... even if the player runs towards the workshop, he has to return to Presley to continue * if one stops the time with a trainer, and only starts "new" days by going to bed (still 1.01. at 3:00pm), the main mission line won't start, since the very first missions (Go to the Commerce Guild, The Builder Test, and Register workshop <- an annoying "reference" against the usage of without the matching redirection pages) are triggered by the date 1.02. * if visiting Presley in the Commerce Guild, he may not remember, that he invited the player * all other workshops - incl. Higgins's - have zero points at the Workshop Rank table ... the counting (and Higgins cheating) may also start at/be triggered by the date 1.02. * if one starts a second day with time on a halt, he receives a congratulation mail with an Ocean's Fortune (immediately increased by the magic toolbar :), for winning the monthly workshop ranking for the last month * by opening all that Treasure Chests (up to that one far east in the Somber Marsh), digging in the Abandoned Ruins#1 and stealing the Copper and/or Bronze Bars from Higgins, one may gather some sophisticated materials, but since - for instance - making Glass or Stone Brick needs elapsed ingame-time, there won't be any real progress with stopped time * a bunch of Secondary Missions are triggered only by the good relations (how comes ? :) ... but to many, to list by now ... maybe the next time :) * some missions seem to be triggered by a combination of good relations and the players level: Sparring Buddies, Training for the Flying Pigs * some - like Fixing the House - are starting as "normal", and the player is able to fulfill them with the materials in range Cheerio So here's a list of all (so far) secondary missions, started only due to good relations and not triggered by the date (since it's still 1.01. at 3:00pm) ... and maybe, the players level/stats has an influence for triggering some of them: (if listed, the relationship levels are copied from the missions wiki pages) Albert: *Perfect Appearance (Buddy or ) Alice: *A Knight in Dusty Clothes (Associate ) *Flower Shop Sign <- another annoying "reference" against the usage of without the matching redirection pages and without any hint, that this - for an instance - is a mission (Buddy or ) Arlo: *A New Training Dummy (Buddy or ) *Training for the Flying Pigs (seems to be triggered by relationship too, but since the trainer does only full 10 stars or hearts, to find the exact level would be a greater effort with CheatEngine ... or far greater with building the relationship ingame) Gale: *Legend of the Red Prince (same as on ''Training for the Flying Pigs) Gust: *Run QQ Run! (Friend or or or ) McDonald: *Dreaming Burger Shop (Friend or ) Nora: *Care packages (same as on Training for the Flying Pigs) Paulie: *A Time for Manly Tea (Associate ) Russo: *Mission: Russo's New Recipe (same as on Training for the Flying Pigs) Sam: *Sparring Buddies (Associate , but seems maybe triggered by an additional requirement) Sonia: *Beauty is Hard Work (Associate ) One mission seems only related to the living circumstances and also not triggered by the date: *Fixin' da House And one Main Mission-storyline is triggered by gathering materials ( x2) and to meet a special NPC ( ) afterwards and not triggered by the date too: not sure: Petra, or Merlin ? *Strange Lenses Sanwa: *Mission: Color-blind Correction Glasses Another Mission - so far on this Wiki listed as secondary - is to Elena ingame marked with as a Main Mission, and there seem no relationship requirement: Emily: *The Farmer The closing of the Tree Farm seems to happen not until very early in the morning on 1.02., so on this 1.01. Elena can wander under the trees there (and chop them, if in the mood), leave the farm on the northwestern backside near the future western route to the Somber Marsh, stroll near the waters edge westward ho!, climb the rocky mountains there and enter the northwestern and northern areas of the map, meet and greet (and kill) some Glorycrocs and Piggyback Frogs, find and open and empty the Treasure Chests there (as mentioned up to that one, far in the east near the waterfall there, and that one with the - instantly increased by the magic toolbar), jump over the remains of the crashed airship to the western island for the treasure chests there. If one of you valued readers wants Elena, to discover or try or check/verify/falsify something ingame, write it into the comments. Cheerio Category:Blog posts